A New Start
by Silver Dog Demon
Summary: What was Mark's life like before Terra Nova?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Cannot believe how much inspiration this show has given me, especially with how little attention Mark gets, ha ha. Four stories already! I seriously cannot believe it.

Anyway, I wanted to explore what Mark's life was like before Terra Nova, thus this little story came into being. For the purposes of this story, I presume Mark to be 22 in the show and for this fic I've made him 15 which makes it the year 2142.

Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I do not make a profit from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A New Start

Mark sighed and closed his locker, getting ready to walk home from school. This was the part of the day he dreaded most. He didn't mind school so much, just his peers. Mark was an easy target for all of the angry teenagers looking to vent their frustrations through bullying. He was quiet, not necessarily small, but very lean, he had yet to grow to his full height, and he wouldn't fight back. Not verbally or physically. Easy target.

The one and only time he fought back, he came home with a bruised face and bloody knuckles. His grandfather didn't yell at him or lecture him but the disappointed look in his eyes told Mark everything. Later that evening Mark asked his grandfather what to do about the bullies. He took Mark's hands in his own, looking from his grandson's knuckles to his face, and said "Not this. Don't lower yourself to that level. You are better than this Mark." From that day forward Mark did nothing against his attackers, ignoring them. He never wanted to disappoint his grandfather again.

Slinging his bag over a shoulder and putting a rebreather on his face, Mark made his way out of the building and towards his home. Glancing around himself carefully, he walked quickly, keeping an eye out for his peers.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he made it to the grocery store near his home without any issues. Luck was on his side today. Mark made his way into the store to get groceries for the week. In history class today they had learned about the evolution of grocery stores and he couldn't believe that at one time there were stores everywhere with _real_ fruits and vegetables and other fresh foods. With the earth as it was now, only those with enough money could afford real food and even then they couldn't get much. Everything else was processed, coming in a box, can, or some other sealed container. Not much better than what astronauts ate when the space program existed a century and a half ago.

Unfortunately for Mark and his grandfather, they had very little money. His grandfather was retired and received little money from the State, even after becoming Mark's primary caregiver. Lucky for Mark he was very astute with numbers, not a genius by any means, but he knew how to shop smart. He managed to get enough food to keep them alive and made his way home.

Walking inside, he slipped his shoes off by the door and carried the bag of groceries to the kitchen, setting it down on the counter. Mark put the groceries away and went to the living room to greet his grandfather. He was sitting in his favorite chair, snoring softly with his glasses down his nose and a plex, with numerous puzzle games on it, sitting in his lap. Mark smiled and turned back to the kitchen to make an early dinner for them both.

Mark always did the cooking and cleaning for his grandfather. He didn't have to be asked either – since George Reynolds had taken him in after his parents were gone it was the least he could do for his grandfather.

Mark pulled out a single pouch of flavored instant rice. It was all synthetic food of course, but it would have to do. There were only about three servings of rice per package and Mark would always take less than half for his own share. His grandfather didn't have the benefit of one hot meal from school every day so Mark didn't mind going to bed a little hungry if it meant his grandfather didn't have to. He also made sure his grandfather never noticed that he got more food.

Finishing up dinner Mark separated it into two bowls and set them on the small table he and his grandfather used for a dining table. He went to wake his grandfather for dinner. He gently shook the older man's shoulder until he came to. Mark smiled at him.

"Hey Grandpa, dinner's ready." George took a minute to get his bearing before he smiled up at his grandson and rose from his chair, setting the plex down on the side table. He made his way to the dining table, sat down, and Mark followed.

"How was your day Mark?" His grandfather asked, taking a bite.

"Good, Alex and his buddies didn't mess with me after school today."

"Good, good. And what about your classes, what did you learn today?"

This was how they spent their evenings, enjoying each other's company. George would want to know how Mark's studies were going and what he learned that day and Mark would want to listen to his grandfather tell him stories of his time in the military. They didn't have much in the form of material things but Mark would always cherish the time he got to spend with his grandfather.

Even though it made him a sort of outcast – he was more reserved and chivalrous thanks to his grandfather's teachings, his fellow peers singled him out since he was different from them. Mark wanted to belong as much as any other young person would but he wouldn't sacrifice his values to do it. He just told himself everyday that things would get better. In a year he could apply to the military and start basic training and finish his schooling there. He'd be on his way to a new start, a new life.

A/N: Well, there ya go, chapter one. What did you think? More to come soon. Review?

-Silver


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am truly astounded by the feedback I've received for this story! Thank you guys so, so much!

Please enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and no copyright infringement is intended.

A New Beginning - Chapter 2

_September 23rd, 2136. Mark was nine years old and he was terrified. So much was happening around him and he didn't understand - it was well after midnight and he was at home. But it wasn't home anymore. The man he called 'father' was unmoving on the floor, a pool of blood beneath him. His mother sat on the floor sobbing hysterically with a gun in her hand. The lights from the police cars were flashing through the windows making his headache even worse. Everything was just a flurry of motion - the police taking his mother away, the paramedics loading the body into a black bag and onto a stretcher, the paramedics checking him over for serious injuries, his grandfather picking him up from the police station. All of it was a blur, a horrible nightmare._

Mark jumped awake with a gasp. His heart was pounding furiously and he was soaked with sweat. Glancing at the clock told him it was nearly time to get up anyway so he sat up with a groan and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment holding his head in his hands, shaking. He hated remembering that night but every once in awhile his subconscious would haunt him with it.

That night changed his life forever. His father had come home drunk and started a fight with his mother. Not an unusual occurrence but it ended differently that night. After his father had taken a swing at Mark, who was trying to get him to stop hitting his mother, his mother grabbed a gun and shot him. She was found guilty of manslaughter but given a shorter prison term due to it being in self defense. Not that it mattered, when he was thirteen his mother passed away from an illness caused by breathing the toxic air. Today was the anniversary of the day his life changed.

Sighing, he got up and went to take a shower. He wouldn't be attending school today, instead he and his grandfather would be going to visit his mother and spending the day grieving the loss and smiling at fond memories. He got out of the shower and dressed in his finest clothes then went out to the living area. Hs grandfather was waiting for him with a breakfast of cold cereal on the table. They ate in silence and when finished they placed their bowls in the sink, grabbed their rebreathers, and walked out the door.

Cemeteries were no more this day in age - there simply wasn't enough room. Instead bodies were cremated and the ashes placed in a box that was sealed into a wall next to the rows and rows of other deceased. Visiting a lost loved one was much like visiting the libraries of old - rows and rows of walls with sealed boxes on either side like library books on either side of tall bookshelves. Mark and his grandfather found the box with his mother's ashes and placed a small paper flower in the small pocket on the face of the box. His grandfather had taught him how to make an origami flower years ago, a nearly lost art with the lack of paper. Mark had been making a flower for his mother's anniversary every year since.

He missed her dearly but he couldn't imagine how his grandfather felt, having buried his only child. Mark wished he could take that one horrible night away. But he wasn't sorry his father was gone. That man was a horrible person to his mother and an inspiration for the type of man Mark never wanted to be. That man was the reason his mother was no longer here and why his grandfather had to deal with the pain of losing his daughter everyday. No, Mark would not be a man like that.

They spent the first half of the day at his mother's 'grave,' talking to her and sharing stories of the past year. They had brought their own lunch and had a small picnic there. They had even packed a small amount of food for his mother. They wouldn't leave it there, but they wouldn't eat it either. Most likely they'd give it to the homeless person that lived near their apartment building. After lunch they returned home. The homeless man had been extremely grateful for the meal, nearly swallowing it in one bite. George gave the man directions to the nearest shelter where he might be able to find a warm bed for the night.

The afternoon was spent in silence, the both of them in their own bedrooms. Mark never knew what his grandfather did with his time alone - he respected the man's privacy enough to let him mourn his daughter's death without interruption. Today Mark decided to take a nap, he just wanted this day to be over with. He grabbed a holographic display off his bedside table and pulled up a picture of his mother and set it next to him. She was smiling brightly and had a younger version of himself wrapped in her arms. He was smiling too. Closing his eyes he whispered _'sweet dreams, Mom'_ and fell asleep.

A/N: Well, there ya go! Another chapter. I'm afraid I made a bit of a mistake with this story - I should have written it all down before posting it and I didn't, so it's going to be coming a bit slower than I'd like as I come up with ideas. Oh well. I will do my absolute best to not keep you guys waiting for very long!

I know this chapter was a bit angsty (and short, sorry!), but I kind of pictured Mark's life as not being a field of roses. In my mind a guy like him couldn't exist without some hardship. *shrug*

Anyway, totally looking forward to tomorrow night's finale just so I can finally find out if he lives or dies. Ugh, I'm way too obsessed with this but oh well, ha ha.

Thanks again to all my lovely readers, I hope you're enjoying this. And a big thank you to those who reviewed, definitely makes my day! Look forward to another chapter soon! Review?

-Silver


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here comes another chapter! Fair warning, there will be some violence (and language) in this chapter but hopefully nothing too graphic for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

Today was not Mark's lucky day. Alex and his buddies were after him because he'd had the audacity to help Alex's girlfriend pick her books up off the floor when they slipped from her hands. She had smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before running off to class. Apparently one of Alex's buddies had watched the whole thing and told Alex.

Alex had slammed Mark up against a locker between classes and warned him about what to expect after school. That fun little meeting had ended with Mark doubled over and out of breath from the punch Alex landed on his gut. And now the end of the day was ticking closer and Mark hoped he'd be able to make a run for it.

With the final bell Mark launched out of his seat and towards the front exit. He didn't bother stopping at his locker – he had all his books at home or in his bag. With a small sigh of relief he made it out of the school without incident and took off running towards home.

They were waiting for him in an alley they knew he had to pass to get home – they had skipped their final class to make sure they could ambush him. Johns, the biggest guy, grabbed Mark as he passed and pulled him into the alley. He threw Mark to the ground, Mark felt his chin catch something sharp on the ground; the gash started bleeding profusely. Mark turned around and scrambled backwards trying to get away. He jumped when he shuffled into what felt like a pair of legs. Glancing up confirmed his suspicions and his stomach sank. Alex and the rest of his buddies were waiting for him. Johns yanked him to his feet and held his arms immobile. Alex approached with a vicious smile on his face.

"What you think you're doin' with my girl Reynolds?"

Mark refused to answer, instead leveling his gaze with Alex's, keeping his face neutral. He was trying not to show fear. Alex narrowed his eyes at Mark, his temper rising.

"I'm gonna ask you again and you better fucking answer! What were you doing with my girl?" Alex snarled.

Still, Mark refused to answer, his face showing nothing. He wouldn't cower, he wouldn't beg, nor would he incite their anger even more. He stayed silent and continued to stare at Alex. Alex got within inches of Mark's face, his hand gripping Mark's chin, making the gash sting, and his fingers were digging into Mark's cheeks.

"You're gonna regret this." Alex growled, tearing the rebreather off Mark's face and crushing it under his foot. Mark's nose and lungs burned from the very first breath of dirty air. Alex back handed him across the face and then began throwing punches into Mark's chest and stomach. Johns held Mark tight until Alex told him to release him. He let go and Mark collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. It wasn't over yet.

Alex and his cronies began kicking him as hard as they could. Mark could only curl up and wait for it to be over, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out or beg for mercy.

Mark could feel the darkness coming. He didn't want to die, not like this. He didn't want to leave his grandfather all alone or leave his dreams unfulfilled. He didn't want to die but if this was it, he welcomed the darkness if only to get away from the pain. A sharp pain in his lower back brought him back and he cried out. He could feel warmth pouring from the spot and realized with a jolt that it must be blood.

His whole body hurt, no, _throbbed _to be more precise. His vision was blurry, his head was pounding, lungs were burning, and the pain in his lower back was terrible. He was still curled up on the ground, shaking and bleeding. He cried out again when a foot pressed onto his back, a hand grabbed his hair, pulling back, and he heard Alex hissing in his ear.

"You stay away from my girl, got it?"

Mark was in so much pain and so disoriented he could only nod his head as best he could. Alex grinned and slammed his face into the ground and then they left. Mark didn't move for several long moments. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to move again but if he didn't, he'd die here. Groaning he rolled onto his knees and nearly passed out from the pain but made himself keep going. Using the alley wall he managed to stand up; hunched over, but standing nonetheless. Mark knew he wouldn't make it far but if he could just make it out of the alley to the main road he might have a chance of getting someone's attention.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he trudged forward. He was out of breath and gasping for air but he was getting closer. When he reached the alley opening Mark spotted two figures approaching. He couldn't really make them out, his vision was so blurry. He reached out to them as he collapsed to the ground, the darkness finally taking him.

A/N: Bwa ha ha ha! Cliff hanger! I was going to continue but I just couldn't help but end it here. I'm evil I know. :D Worry not though, the next chapter will be up soon and it'll have a nice little surprise too. Review? I love to hear your thoughts.

-Silver


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: See I didn't leave you waiting for too long did I? :D Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really do make my day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Mark awoke feeling extremely groggy and sore. He could tell he wasn't lying on his own bed and guessed it was a hospital biobed. Opening his eyes confirmed his guess. The room was small and dimly lit and the atmosphere was quiet, mostly likely because it was late at night. Looking to his right Mark saw his grandfather asleep in what had to be an uncomfortable chair.

The lights brightened and Mark squinted his eyes as a nurse walked into the room. She smiled at him and proceeded to take his vitals.

"The nurse's station notified me that you were awake. How are you feeling?" She spoke softly so as not to wake his grandfather.

"Groggy, sore. Can I have something to drink?" Mark's voice was rough. The nurse handed him a small cup of ice chips.

"Take it slow, let one melt in your mouth and swallow. I'll notify the doctor that you're awake and she should be in soon to check on you."

Mark nodded his understanding and the nurse left. The water was a welcome relief to his parched throat. Soon his fatigue set in and Mark fell back to sleep.

A soothing voice roused him from his slumber and Mark opened his eyes to a beautiful woman with warm eyes and dark hair. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hello Mark, I'm Dr. Elizabeth Shannon. How are you feeling? Better I hope."

Mark took her hand and shook it. His memory was a little fuzzy, he remembered the attack but not much else afterwards.

"I'm tired and sore but better than I was . . . uh, how long have I been out?"

"You were brought in this afternoon by a couple who found you near an alley. We rushed you into surgery to stop the bleeding. You were stabbed in your lower back but luckily you were close to the hospital so we were able to fix everything before it got too serious. We also stitched up your chin but I'm afraid there will be a small scar there. The swelling and bruises should go away in a few days."

Mark was relieved to know he hadn't been out for too long. He was also relieved that there wasn't any permanent damage. It was then that he noticed a small pair of eyes staring at him from around Dr. Shannon's legs. A little girl, about nine or so, was staring at him shyly, holding onto her mother's lab coat. Elizabeth noticed Mark staring and smiled, putting a hand on the little girl's back, pushing her forward.

"I'm sorry, this is my little girl, Madelyn. She really likes science so every day after school she visits me here at the hospital. Say hello Maddy." The little girl smiled and gave a small wave before hiding behind her mother again. Mark smiled back and said 'hi.' He figured his face probably frightened her with all the cuts, bruises, and swelling. Dr. Shannon smiled at the little exchange.

She put a gentle hand on George Reynold's shoulder to wake him. He woke with a start but as soon as he saw Mark was awake he relaxed and looked at Dr. Shannon.

"I will be releasing Mark from the hospital in the morning. He will need to take it easy for the next week but he should be able to go to school after tomorrow. I will give him a prescription for the pain." She turned to Mark, "Mark, the police will want to know what happened and are waiting downstairs to talk to you whenever you're ready."

Mark swallowed, "You can send them up Dr. Shannon. I'm ready."

Dr. Shannon gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile then she and her little girl left. Within a few minutes a couple of officers knocked on the door and entered. They introduced themselves and sat down, taking out plexes to take notes on.

"Can you tell us who did this to you?"

Mark nodded and began his story, telling the men about Alex and his friends and how they liked to torture him at school. He told them about the ambush and that he didn't know who exactly had stabbed him but he did know the names of everyone involved. The cops listened intently, taking as many notes as possible and asking questions. When they got everything they needed they tipped their hats and left.

Mark looked at his grandfather who scooted his chair closer to the bed. Mark didn't have much hope that his statement would do anything – those guys would protect each other and make up alibis and probably get off scot free. He shared these thoughts with his grandfather who sighed with resignation.

"If that happens, we'll get through it. No matter what, okay? We'll figure something out."

Mark nodded and lay back down to rest. Soon enough he'd be sixteen and old enough to join the military with his grandfather's consent. He just held onto the hope that he'd make it.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Alex and his gang did exactly what Mark thought they would – protect each other. Unfortunately they weren't all the bright. The knife they used was found by the cops in the alley when they investigated the scene– it had Mark's blood and Alex's prints. Alex refused to go down alone and brought his 'friends' down with him. They were expelled from school and sent to a disciplinary school for troubled boys. Mark could only hope they got the help they obviously needed. Their families were also made to pay Mark's medical bills from the attack and that was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He and his grandfather had no idea how they were going to pay but everything turned out okay in the end.

His birthday was in a few days. He had already picked up the paperwork he needed to fill out to apply for the military and was almost finished with it. His grandfather promised to sign it on his birthday as a gift to his grandson. Mark could hardly wait; he was so close to fulfilling his dream. He could hardly keep a grin off his face these days.

A/N: Well, there ya go! No cliffy this time either! Probably only one or two chapters left to this story. Yes, the bullies did go to court and Mark testified, blah, blah, blah. I know I breezed through that part but I didn't figure writing the entire court process would be all that entertaining so I just highlighted the key points :-)

Did you like my little surprise? I hope you did. Review?

-Silver


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo hoo! Another chapter! Please enjoy. Note: In this story 21 is the legal drinking age; however, underage people are allowed to hang out at the bars. Also Warning: mature themes, nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

Basic training was hell. Rigorous schedules, little sleep and high standards. Mark loved every minute of it. He thrived under the pressure where most others broke. Sure he was tired and sore just like everyone else but he enjoyed what he was doing enough to endure the pain and fatigue.

He noticed his body was thriving too. No longer was he the lean, nearly malnourished boy he had been when he arrived. He had grown taller and packed on at least twenty pounds of muscle. He wasn't vain by any means but the changes made him more confident.

What he loved most, though, was that he was treated like family, not an outcast. Mark was one of the youngest recruits; most everyone else was at least two years older than him but that didn't stop anyone from treating him like an equal. He had friends he could hang out with during down time – they'd go to bars where they'd throw darts or play pool.

Mark wouldn't drink though, not because he wasn't supposed to – it was all too easy for underage recruits to drink, but because he didn't want to be his father. Addiction was in his blood and he refused to tempt it, no matter how much the others teased him about it. He still managed to have a good time and the others appreciated always having a designated driver.

Being in the military also allowed him to help his grandfather even more with the money he made. Since his needs were taken care of by the military, he sent most of the money he made home to his grandfather. This allowed his grandfather to move into another small apartment in a better part of town. He could also afford some real fruit every once in awhile too which was a real treat. Mark was just happy he was able to give back to the man who had raised him.

Something else Mark got to enjoy since being in the military was dating. In school the girls had ignored him in favor of jerks like Alex. But here, the young women knew the value of a gentleman and it didn't take them long to notice Mark. He was really unused to the attention but he definitely enjoyed it – it was far better than being invisible. While he hadn't gone very far with any of them, small kisses mostly; there was one woman who caught his attention – Corporal Sarah Danvers.

He had met her in combat training and she had him hooked when she managed to get him on his back in less than a minute. She was an attractive twenty-year-old redhead with long wavy hair that was always in a ponytail. When he asked her out after their sparring match she looked at him strangely, confused as to why a guy whose ass she just kicked would be interested in her but she said yes anyway and walked away.

Sarah had found difficulty finding a guy due to her excellence in hand-to-hand combat. Men found it very intimidating so she was extraordinarily surprised when Mark asked her out. She wasn't a tough girl by any means; she was just good at combat. Actually she was a romantic at heart – she didn't need a man to bring her flowers and chocolates she just wanted someone to spend her time with.

They had been dating a couple months now and Mark was head over heels for her. They took things slow, simply enjoying each other's company. Most of their time spent together was at her apartment watching movies and sharing dinner.

Tonight they shared a delicious meal and settled for an action movie. Neither of them was really watching the movie by the halfway point, their kisses having turned into a hot make out session. Sarah was sitting in his lap, arms around his neck. She broke their kiss, picked up the remote and turned the television off, her eyes never leaving his. Both of them were breathing heavily and their pupils were dilated. Sarah stood up and took his hand, leading him to her bedroom. He hesitated and she turned around a questioning look on her face, a hint of fear too. Mark blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . I've never gone that far before . . ." he explained. Her expression softened and she put a finger under his chin to get him to look at her. She smiled.

"It's okay, neither have I," she replied, blushing as well. Mark felt a little more relieved and smiled back at her. He followed her to the bedroom and closed the door.

-4am-

Mark's communicator was beeping on the side table. He woke with Sarah asleep on his chest, his arm around her. He reached for the phone, intending to ignore the call when he saw it was from a superior officer – Commander Dallas. Frowning at the name he answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Private Reynolds, I'm sorry to do this over the phone but I don't want to waste your time."

"Sir?"

"I received a call about your grandfather – he's had a heart attack and is in the hospital." Mark felt panic grip him and he got out of bed searching for his clothes. Sarah was woken by the commotion. "I'm sorry I don't know any more than that but you should get to the hospital as soon as you can, Private."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Mark hung up the phone, frantically trying to find his clothes.

"Mark? What's going on?"

"My grandpa, he's in the hospital, I need to get to him." Mark found the rest of his clothes and finished getting dressed. Sarah had started pulling on clothes too. As he moved to leave the room she grabbed his arm. She kissed him softly, rubbing his arms, and looked into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Mark. We'll take my car, I'll drive."

He only nodded and they headed out the door and into her vehicle. She drove as quickly as she could and they made it to the hospital in record time. Walking to the front desk they found the room George Reynolds was in and got there as fast as they could.

The room was dim, since it was still dark out, and George Reynolds was asleep in the bed. The sound of a heart monitor assured Mark as he pulled up a chair and took his grandfather's hand. Sarah stood back, unsure. George stirred and his eyes opened, coming to rest on Mark. He gave a small smile and squeezed Mark's hand. Mark had tears in his eyes and a few managed their way down his cheek.

"God, Grandpa, I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I-"

"Shhhh, son, it's okay. I'm going to be okay. Don't you worry about me." His voice was a little rough but strong. George caught sight of Sarah standing nearby. "Why don't you tell me about that pretty little lady over there Mark?" Mark gestured for Sarah to sit down next to him and grabbed her hand when she did. She squeezed his reassuringly.

"This is Sarah, the girlfriend I told you about." Mark's voice was shaky.

"Ah so we finally meet. You look like a lovely young lady Miss Sarah. Mark's told me a lot about you." He reached his hand out and she grasped it, shaking it, and smiled at George. She could see where Mark got his manners from.

"Thank you sir. Mark's told me a lot about you too, I'm glad we finally met, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What did the doctors say Grandpa?"

"Well, it was a heart attack but I'm going to be okay. They gave me medicine to take every day that should help prevent them." Mark nodded, relieved but still scared. "Listen to me Mark, I'm getting old and one of these days I won't be here." Mark's eyes squeezed shut and his head fell. He wasn't ready to hear this. "And it's gonna be okay Mark because I did well. I've had a lovely life – a wonderful wife, a daughter I'll always be proud of and a grandson I'll always love like my own son. So don't worry about me, live your life and be happy knowing I'm in a better place with your mom and grandmother."

Mark nodded, tears falling fast now. He wasn't ready to let go yet but he consoled himself with the fact that he still had a little more time left with his grandfather. George was only telling him this now since he may never get the chance again. Sarah was rubbing soothing circles on his back, tears coming to her own eyes. She could tell by the way Mark _talked_ about his grandfather how much he cared. She knew this was hard on him and did her best to be there for him.

Within a few days George Reynolds was released from the hospital and returned home. Mark made sure he was settled and made absolutely sure his grandfather had a means to call for help – a thin silver bracelet with a button that would summon the police and an ambulance. Mark returned to the military base with a heavy heart.

Months passed and his grandfather had yet to have another medical emergency. Mark was close to being in the military for a year and a half now. Sarah and Mark were still going strong and very happy with each other. She was currently on a mission outside of the country and he missed her greatly. They managed to send each other messages and sometimes video chat but he still longed to have her in his arms again. They planned to have a video chat this evening and he couldn't wait. When the moment finally came he could barely contain his excitement – it had been two weeks since their last chat and he just wanted to see her. He smiled as her face appeared on the screen and she returned the smile although he could tell something was off – it wasn't quite as bright.

"Hey, good to see you, I've missed you." He said.

"I miss you too Mark . . ." Her face had fallen and she looked sad.

"Hey, what's up? Something wrong?" Mark felt a weight settle in his stomach.

"Well, yes . . . and no. I have something to tell you Mark."

"What is it Sarah? You can tell me."

"My mission is nearly over but . . . I'm not coming back Mark. I'm staying here to help the natives rebuild . . ." Tears were falling down her face.

"What? You're not . . . you're not coming back? What does that mean?"

"I'm so sorry Mark, you know I love you but I . . . I've fallen in love with this place and these people. I want to help them . . . I asked my CO last week and he approved it today."

"Oh . . ." Mark understood, he did, but that didn't stop his heart from being torn apart. Sarah had found a purpose, something she wanted to do with her life. And even though he knew he could be there if he wanted, he knew he didn't belong there, it wasn't his purpose. "Sarah . . . I'm happy for you, I really am . . . I just . . ." he couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to; Sarah knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm so sorry Mark."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry Sarah, I understand. This is hurting you too right?" She nodded her head and more tears fell. "I love you, so go be happy okay? I'll be alright . . ." s_omeday_ he finished mentally.

"I love you too Mark. Thank you." Neither of them could say goodbye so they shared one last meaningful look and then Sarah turned off her computer. Mark didn't move for several minutes. He felt like he couldn't breathe, a huge weight had settled in the center of his chest. When he did finally get up he slowly walked to the barracks and to his bed. He didn't sleep that night or for many nights after.

He went through his routines, still working as hard as he ever did, if not harder, but he was numb. He was mentally shut down for a quite awhile after his break up with Sarah. She had been his first everything – first real kiss, first lover, first real _true_ love. And she was gone.

A couple months passed and Mark noticed the weight in his chest was getting lighter. He was still lonely but it didn't hurt as much as it did. His heart was healing. It wasn't long before his friends noticed him cracking a smile at their jokes or noticing that he tagged along on their trips to the local hangouts to have some fun. It was slow progress but progress nonetheless. His friends were relieved to see him doing better.

On his two year anniversary in the service Commander Dallas summoned him to his office. It was the evening and Mark had just gotten off duty. He had no idea what the Commander wanted.

"Good evening, Private. Please, take a seat." Commander Dallas said, gesturing towards a chair.

"Good evening, Sir." Mark replied, sitting down.

"I've got a proposition for you Reynolds. Have you heard of Terra Nova?"

A/N: Thought this was a good place to end it. Don't worry, there is still one more chapter left, an epilogue of sorts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I hope you don't hate me for pairing Mark up with someone other than Maddy but if you do I understand. As much as I'd like to think the guy is a virgin at 22 I just highly doubt it. I mean, he had to have at least _dated_ women. It's not like I made him a man-whore or anything so hopefully it's not too unrealistic. I just wanted to explore the idea of his first love, that's all.

Anyway, love to hear your thoughts! Thank you for reading!

-Silver


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here ya go, the final chapter to A New Start. Sorry it took a little longer to get out than originally planned. Apparently Christmas time sucks all motivation for writing out the window, ha ha. What can I say, I was enjoying family and presents and being lazy overall. :D I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, I do not make a profit from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A New Start

Mark was on his way to his grandfather's apartment. He wanted to talk to him about the opportunity he'd been given. Mark couldn't believe it - he, of all people, had been invited to Terra Nova. A second chance for humanity, away from this dying world. Apparently he had been chosen because Commander Dallas had recommended him - he had proven himself as a soldier countless times - always focused on the job even when stressed by personal events, he had no significant other or children, and he was an overall good guy whose number one priority was doing his job well. Mark was extremely excited for the opportunity but he hadn't told Commander Dallas yes yet. That's why he was on his way to see his grandfather. There was a problem - the invitation to Terra Nova was for Mark and Mark alone. Terra Nova was a relatively new initiative and could only afford to invite those of value - people who could work, who had special skills, people that could help _build_ Terra Nova. George Reynolds was well beyond his prime; Terra Nova couldn't take care of him. Mark didn't know what to do - this was an extraordinary opportunity but to do it without his grandfather just didn't seem right. Mark approached the door to his grandfather's apartment and rang the buzzer. George Reynolds answered the door within moments. He smiled at Mark and invited him in.

"Come in Mark. You know you don't have to knock. You're always welcome here."

"I know, Grandpa, I just didn't want to walk in unannounced, it's rude." George chuckled and they both took a seat in the living room.

"So what brings you here my boy? Are you still having trouble letting go of Sarah?"

"No, no, I mean, I'm getting better but that's not why I'm here." Mark stuttered, he was leaning forward, shoulders hunched and hands clasped together. George leaned back and put a finger to his mouth, waiting. "I've been invited to go to Terra Nova, Grandpa. But . . . only I can go . . . I don't know what to do Grandpa." Mark looked at his grandfather, clearly torn about what to do. George studied him for a few moments, formulating his answer.

"You mean, you haven't said yes yet?" Mark shook his head no. George looked at him sternly and pointed a finger at him. "Marcus, don't give up this opportunity for me. You are young and have much life left to live. I will always be in your heart, my boy."

"But I don't want to leave you here, Grandpa. That's not fair!"

"I've already told you this Mark - I have lived a wonderful life - there is nothing for me in Terra Nova. But for you, there's a whole _world_ of possibilities. So take that chance, go, have a new start! Don't worry about me."

Mark and George sat in silence for a few minutes before Mark nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Grandpa. For everything." George stood as well and the two embraced. When they parted George grasped Mark's shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"You're welcome Mark. I couldn't have raised a better grandson. I'm proud of you and the man you've become." They embraced again and then Mark left.

-Two Months Later-

The final thing Mark placed in his bag was a real photograph of his grandfather, not a holographic image, but a real glossy piece of paper with his grandfather's image on it. He placed it tenderly on top of his clothes, zipped his bag up, and slung it over his shoulder. He had said his goodbyes - to his grandfather, fellow soldiers, and even Sarah. He was getting ready to leave for Hope Plaza on the fifth pilgrimage to Terra Nova in the year 2145. A part of him still could not believe his luck - this was possibly the best thing to ever happen to him, aside from his grandfather of course. He truly had a chance at life now.

Mark took a last look around to make sure he had everything he needed then walked out the door. A short drive later and he had arrived at Hope Plaza. Already many people had arrived with their families and what little personal belongings they were allowed to bring. They formed a line on a long raised metal platform that ended with what Mark assumed to be the portal. It hadn't been turned on yet; Mark could feel the excitement of the people around him, their anticipation, and impatience. He repositioned his pack and took his place in line.

Before long they had the portal up and running. It came to life with a blue glow and Mark found himself nearly hypnotized by it. He shook his head and approached, heart pounding; it was finally his turn. He took off his rebreather and handed it to a soldier. Tentatively he took a step forward, sucked in a breath, and plunged forward.

Disorienting, that's the only word Mark could come up with to describe what going through the portal felt like. It was over before he knew it and then Mark was met with bright colors he'd never seen before except in books - luscious greens, rich browns, sapphire blues, and so much more. He gasped his first breaths of fresh air and nearly collapsed to his knees from disorientation. Strong arms caught him and pulled him to the side. He looked up into dark eyes and a small smile.

"Welcome to Terra Nova. I'm Lieutenant Washington, who are you soldier?"

"Mark Reynolds. Private Mark Reynolds, Ma'am." Mark had regained his breath and straightened up.

"As soon as everyone's through the portal we'll head back to Terra Nova and get started with orientation and showing everyone around."

Nearby Mark noticed an older man with a stern face and piercing blue eyes. Mark got the sense that he was not a man to be messed with.

"Is that Commander Taylor, Lieutenant?"

"Yes it is." Mark could hear the loyalty in her voice and glanced at her. He knew by the look on her face there was nothing Lieutenant Washington wouldn't do for her Commander. He figured they must have been through a lot together.

Within minutes everyone had gotten through the portal along with supplies sent from 2145. Mark rode in a rover towards the front of the convoy. He watched the jungle pass by with wonder and amazement. The jungle eventually thinned out to a massive clearing and in the middle, there it stood - Terra Nova. A large fence surrounding what appeared to be a village or small town under construction. The gates were raised as the convoy approached. Mark smiled and breathed in the fresh air. Excitement gleamed in his eyes. Here it was - Terra Nova, a new start.

-The End-

A/N: Well, what'd you think? I hope you liked it. Review? Pretty please?

-Silver


End file.
